Head Exchange
by Cherazor
Summary: As Neville Managed to scew a potion up, and Snape gets the wonderful idea to let Harry drink it, and minds fly, literally
1. Chap 1

Heyas everyone, I did this small thing when I was… not bored but, you know when you get an idea and you just can't get t out of your head… So, hope you like it. The next part will be up soon, I just have to write it. :p

And, yes, this is my first try at a Harry Potter fic, and it might be my last too, depending on if you like it. And, another yes, English is not my first languages, so please don't bug me with complains about my poor English, okay? 

-Cherry

Head Exchange – part 1

It all had started in a normal day… well, as normal as a day could be for the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

It was just a couple of days after the summer brake had ended, and the fifth year had started. But this 'normal day' would end up to anything *but* normal

----------------------------------------------

"Oh, c'mon Herm, it can't be that bad… We'll just be a couple of minutes late!" Harry said, with 'a matter of fact' tone.

"Yes… but a couple of minutes are like hours for Snape! He'll take at least five points from Gryffindor…"

"I know, Mr. Sourpuss is always like that but if it would be a Slytherins, he would greet them with open arms and *give* them five points for coming!" Ron said, making both Harry and Hermione chuckle slightly.

"Well, you both; beat it. We don't want to get even more late then we already are, do we?"

The threesome ran even faster, sure they had a good excuse, as McGonagall had wanted to talk with them, but of course, Snape would never take that as a good excuse, especially from those three. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally reached the door, still panting, Harry opened the door, making himself ready for what should be coming.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger! You are late!" the harsh and silky voice of Professor Snape rang in their ears.

_Here we go, Harry thought with a deep sigh. "We're sorry, Professor, McGonagall wanted to talk to us and…"_

"Ahhh, I see. Potter and his crew had more *important* things to do then to go to class, or was it just that the wonder boy Potter felt that he could skip a couple of minutes of the not-so-important-lesson, eh?"

And, of course, by this time, the Slytherins was laughing hard.

"No sir, we…"

"Just go to your seats, and that will be five points from Gryffindor… for each of you."

Hermione gasped "That's fifteen points!" she whispered to Harry.

"And, Miss Granger, was that something you wanted to tell the rest of us?"

"N-no sir…"

"Good, now… as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Snape started while glancing at Harry, which of course, made the Slytherins brake up into a fit laughter.

"Today, we shall do the Contulate potion, which is almost done as the Polyjuice potion, except that this one only takes twenty minutes to make, and it's used to make you sound as the person you first touch after drinking it, but luckily enough, it only holds for about 15 minutes, depending on how well the potion is done," Snape continued with his silky voice, and started to write on the ingredients on the blackboard, "This is what you need, now, you may start!"

After about twenty minutes, almost everyone was done, Harry's, who had gotten lucky, and got paired with Hermione, potion was in a dark red color, as was everyone else's, except for Neville's, which had gotten a sick yellow-ish color.

"Mr. Longbottom! You never crease to make me surprised, you even managed to screw this, *simple* portion, up!" Snape said, with a cruel smile, "It hasn't blown up yet, as I see…" 

"And of course, the gut less Slytherins starts laughing," Harry said quietly, under his breath. 

But apparently, Snape had ears like a bat, "…And I'm sure that Mr. Potter won't have anything against trying this little potion, here, Potter. Have a drink!"

And, Harry didn't have much of a choice, but to walk up and take the potion.

Harry took the potion with both hands, and closed his eyes and took a small gulp of the potion.

Harry could barely open his eyes, but as fast as he did that, he closed them again since the world came spinning around him. His body seemed to hurt everywhere, and a strange feeling seemed to overcome his senses. Harry managed to give out a small groan before he fainted.

"Harry!" the faint voice of Hermione came and her shout were followed by many other Gryffindors.

----------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore had left his office to clear his mind, a small walk could, as always, clear his mind. 

But as he neared the dungeons where the potions were held, he could clearly hear shouts, and they didn't sound too happy either.

 Dumbledore opened the door to the potions and saw the Gryffindors looking worryingly at Harry, who was on the floor, who had clearly fainted, and the Slytherins were looking slightly amused.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, to make both the teacher and the students to know that he was there. "Uhum… and what have happened here?"

At first, there was silence, but after a couple of minutes Hermione piped up, "Neville made his Contulate potion in the wrong way, and then Professor Snape forced Harry to take it, to see what happened…"

"Ah, I see… has anyone touched him after this?"

Hermione shook her head as an answerer, "No, sir…"

Dumbledore nodded quietly before scooping Harry up in his arms, "I'll bring him to the hospital wing, and I assume that he'll be gone the rest of the day, you may visit him after lessons."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded firmly.

----------------------------------------------

"What happened to Harry this time, Headmaster?"

"He took a bad potion in his potions class," Dumbledore answered.

Pomfrey nodded and gestured to a bench, "Please put him here, and I'll take a look at him."

Dumbledore nodded and placed Harry carefully on the bench, "I'll be in my office if something happens," Dumbledore said shortly before walking out the hospital wing.

But before he got to his office, a strange feeling seemed to get to his senses, and it got harder and harder to walk, he felt week and tired.

As he finally reached his office, he sat down in his chair, and strangely enough, drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Harry blinked a couple of times, _Where am? I musta' fell a sleep… then he remembered the potions class, __I fainted… Arrgh, that mustda' been some potion that Neville did… I have to be in the hospital wing, by the silence, Harry lifted his head to look around._

Wait a sec! This wasn't the hospital wing! He looked around again, "Fawkes? I'm in Dumbledore's off…" he paused, _was that *my* voice? It doesn't sound like it… oh wait, maybe Neville's potion worked after all. Harry yawned, and suddenly saw a long white beard._

"What the…?" Harry looked down again, looking at the beard, and then at his clothes, "Uhuh…" his clothes wasn't his usual black with the Gryffindor mark on, this one was blue, deep blue, with big yellow stars and moons all over it.

As Harry turned around, to look where he knew Dumbledore had a mirror; it wasn't the face of Harry Potter, more the usual calm face of Dumbledore looking back at him.

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore opened his eyes, even though he couldn't see so much except for blurry, _Must have taken of my glasses, he mused_

"Ah, you're awake, mate!" the voice of Ronald Weasley cut through the air, and he could feel a pair of glasses slip into his hand. He put them on, and his vision, cleared almost immediately.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried!" Hermione Grangers voice came, and he didn't have much time to say or do anything until he was wrapped in one of Hermione's tight hugs.

_'Harry'? What happened?_

"How do you feel, mate? You look pale!"

Still being in Hermione's tight hug he managed to cough out an "I'm fine, Ron…"

Ron sighed out in relief, "That's good, erm… Hermione, I think you can let him go now…"

Hermione's chins turn into a slight shade of pink, "Oh… Sorry Harry, it's just that… I was so worried, and…"

"I understand Hermione, I really do…" he coughed slightly, "well… I have to talk to professor Dumbledore…"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, "We'll follow you!"

----------------------------------------------

TBC…

Right… hope you liked it… R/R, please.


	2. Chap 2

Oh, you're actually still reading this eh? ::sniffs:: You actually *like* me! Anyway, second part below. 

And as I forgot to put it up in the first part, "Harry Potter" and all the other chars are © to J.K. Rowling, unless something else is pointed out. This goes to the rest of the chaps too.

-Cherry

"We'll follow you," Hermione repeated, as Dumbledore never answered.

"You're gong to talk about Sourpu… I mean Snape, right am I, Harry?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You really don't have to, and it's just going to take a couple of minutes and…"

Hermione looked at him, "No, we want to follow you, don't we, Ron?"

"Sure… as long as we don't miss dinner…"

"Is food the only thing that you can think of?"

Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione with an amused look, "Children, children no need to fight," he said, for a second forgetting who they thought he was.

Both Hermione and Ron stared at him.

_Oh my… _

Luckily enough for Dumbledore, Pomfrey walked in, "Ah, you're awake already, I'll go and tell Dumbledore."

----------------------------------------------

"Headmaster?" Pomfrey called out as she walked into the room before Dumbledore's office.

Harry didn't realize that she was calling for him, he still wasn't used to the idea of being in his own headmaster's body.

"Albus?"

Harry looked finally up to the door, realizing that she was talking to him. He sat up in Dumbledore's chair and straitened himself, "Come in."

Pomfrey opened the door slowly, "Albus, you wanted me to tell you if something changed in Harry's current state…"

"Yes, Poppy?" Harry sighed out in relief, he was glad over that he'd been in Dumbledore's office some times before so he at least knew a bit how to behave.

"And, I just came here to tell you that Harry is now awake…"

"That's good… now I would like to speak with him, can you please send him here?" Harry didn't like the idea to walk over; first, he wanted to talk alone with whoever had his body. He wasn't sure, but it wasn't impossible that Dumbledore had his body. Secondly, if he had to walk out, and Dumbledore was not the one with his body, he couldn't get into the office again, since he didn't know the password.

Luckily, Pomfrey nodded, "I'll tell him that, and he should be here soon."

"Thank you, Poppy…"

And with that she walked out.

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Dumbledore's office, to talk with Dumbledore, well at least it was that Hermione and Ron thought.

On their way up to the office, Hermione didn't let go of Dumbledore's hand, has she held it rather tightly, Dumbledore stroke, with his free hand, some of the black untimely, hair that was for the moment occupying his head.

"You know, mate," Ron suddenly whispered into his ear, "I think that you should ask her out soon, I think she likes you…" Ron continued, glancing at Hermione, "after that you fainted, she couldn't stop worrying, and she even hoped for the classes to end!"

This was new, he'd already figured out that Miss Granger had feelings for Harry, how could he miss that, with that hug? But did Harry actually have feelings for her? That was news, even for him. 

Dumbledore nodded shortly.

----------------------------------------------

Harry sat and waited with great impatience, as he finally heard a knock on the door, he almost shouted out 'come in', but to his great disbelief, it wasn't 'Harry' who walked in, rather more a scared Neville and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah… Mr. Longbottom, Pro… err… Minerva, what can I do for you?"

"Albus, Mr. Longbottom here wanted to talk to you about what happened in portions…"

Harry's mind suddenly turned into a maelstrom, should he tell Neville who he was? No, better not, not until he'd talked to Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and gestured Neville to sit, "Will you join us Minerva?"

"No, I just came to take the boy up," she simply answered before walking out the office.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, what did you want to talk about?"

"Sir… I-I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about that portion and that I'm sorry if it happened anything to Harry…"

"Ah, you can be calm… Ne… Mr. Longbottom, I just heard from Pom… Poppy that he's alright and on his way here…"

Neville nodded quietly.

"Now, was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"No sir."

"Ah, then I'm sure that you want to go back and eat something, perhaps a cup of hot chocolate?"

Neville nodded and walked silently out of the office, almost knocking into Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Harry…"

"It's okay, Neville…"

Hermione knocked carefully on the door, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry felt relieved when he heard Hermione's voice; this would be hard though…

"Come in…"

First one to come in was Ron, second Hermione, who still held Dumbledore's hand tightly.

"Sir, you wanted to talk with me," Dumbledore said, not quite managing to hide his amusement.

Harry nodded, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please wait outside…" Harry shuddered, he *really* wasn't used to say either 'Mr. Weasley,' or 'Miss Granger'.

Both of them glanced at each other before looking at Dumbledore.

"Erm, yes… I need to talk alone with 'Professor Dumbledore'," Dumbledore answered, trying to hide a grin that was forming on his face.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded shortly before leaving. As they closed the door, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and put a silence spell onto the room.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

The third part will be up soon… R/R, thanks.


	3. Chap 3

Ah, I'm sorry for the delay with this chap, and I'll have to warn you, sometimes it'll take a while before I post nay new chaps, since I'm writing other stuff too.

And, I just wanted to tell you, that as you remember English is *still* not my first language, and even though I come from Europe, I both speak and write American English, even though, in this fic I *try* to write British, and, I'm clearly not good at it, so that's why I may write some words in American and some in British, sorry.

And of course, an enormous thanks to all the ones who've reviewed, thanks! Keep it coming, and I might write another Hp fic after this one.

-Cherry

"Ah, I see that you're the one currently are occupying my body, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, the usual spark that showed his amusement was there, dancing clearly in Harry's green eyes.

Harry nodded, "How could this happen, sir?"

Dumbledore's smile faded slowly and was for once his face was serious, but still, the spark remained in his eyes, "I'm not sure of that, you see. I'm rather sure it has something with that potions that you took, care to tell me what happened?"

Harry nodded again, "Why don't you sit down?" he grinned, "I've always wanted to say that."

Dumbledore chuckled and sat down, "Please start from the beginning, Harry."

"Lemmi see now… it was like this Hermione, Ron and I was running late to potions, McGonagall had wanted to talk with us, and well we came about five minutes late. When we got there, we got the news that we would do the Contulate portion, and we were paired, and I was lucky for once and was paired with Hermione…" Harry paused there, when Dumbledore started to snicker, the memory of Hermione's hug still 'tortured' his mind, "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing, I'll get to that later, please continue."

"Right… Anyway, our portion looked fine; deep red, as did anyone else, except Neville's whose looked… yellow, and a very sick yellow that was…"

"Yellow?" Dumbledore said slowly, it wasn't meant to be a question, more statement.

"Yeah, and well, Snape forced me to drink it, that's pretty much it…"

Dumbledore nodded, "The rest I know, I was the one who brought you to the hospital."

"You were? I thought that it was Snape or something like that…"

"No, I was, Snape was to busy grinning at you," Dumbledore said with a slight snicker, "My theory is that Mr. Longbottom made a body switching portion, with the Contulate portion as a base, which made that the first person you touch, or touches you, will be the one you switch body with."

"Sound believable, but how do we re-verse this?" Harry asked, "The Contulate portion only works fifteen minutes, I'm sure that it's been hours since we switched."

"Yes, since something did get wrong my guess would be that this will hold for fifteen days instead of minutes, that's what usually happens with a portion goes wrong…"

"Fifteen *days*?" Harry cried out, "but, the classes? I'll surely have to attend them, and I can't go there like this…"

Dumbledore laughed, "That's easy, I'll attend your classes, but I'll come here everyday and give you your homework so you won't miss anything…"

"But my handwriting? You can't possibly write like you usually do. My handwritings are not so proper…"

"That's just an easy spell and then I can copy it…"

"That's scary, is there something you *can't* do with magic?

Dumbledore laughed again, "Well, there is, but t isn't much," Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes, "Now, Harry, you promise me that you won't do anything bad, and don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Harry nodded, "I promise… but can't we at least tell Hermione and Ron?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "Mr. Weasley is fine, I'll tell him when the time comes, but I wouldn't tell Miss Granger, or she might be very embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Harry asked, "What do you mean with that?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly before telling.

"You mean… that she did that…?" Harry stammered out.

"She sure did, and Harry, if you do get together with her, watch out for her hugs, they're enough to bring down Voldemorth."

Harry was stalled, how did he know that he liked Hermione? But before he had the time to ask, a soft knock was heard on the door.

Dumbledore placed his finger on top of his mouth, signing to Harry to be quiet before he took of the silence charm from the room.

"Come in…"

----------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron waited impatiently outside the office.

"What's taking them so long?" Hermione thought out loud, while looking at her watch for the fifth time.

"I dunno, but I'm sure that they have a good excuse…"

Hermione nodded, "I wonder what they're talking about…?"

"Only one way to find out…" Ron said while placing his head against the door, "nothing, they must have put a silence charm on the room, do you know how to brake it?"

"Not really, we would have to be inside to break it, but if we were inside, we wouldn't need to break it."

Ron sighed, "I wonder how much longer they'll be there…?"

Hermione knocked softly on the door, seconds later she heard 'Dumbledore' call out a 'come in'. Hermione looked at Ron before opening the door, "Sir," she said, while looking at Harry, "We're just wondering when you're done with talking to Harry…?"

Before Harry was able to answer, Dumbledore broke in, "We've just finished talking, I'll see you tomorrow, just like we said, *sir*."

Harry nodded before the trio walked out.

----------------------------------------------

"So? What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about, anyway?" Ron asked as fast as they came out from the office.

"About what happened in potions, just that…"

"Oh? But how come we couldn't be there with you, then?" Hermione asked while grabbing Dumbledore's hand again.

"Uhum… maybe he thought that you would influence me to say something, I don't know."

Hermione nodded.

"So, how 'bout we go down to dinner, I'm starving!" Ron said, while rubbing his stomach.

"Ron! You're always hungry!"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, they were so good friends, but Ron and Hermione still couldn't get of their throats, "Children…" he muttered under his breath. Surely, it was amusing, but, he couldn't just stand there and smile, after all, he had to pretend to be Harry, "Oh, can it you both, let's just go to dinner…"

Hermione and Ron nodded, before they walked off, down to dinner.

They were just about to walk in, when a cold voice stopped them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood, Weasel and the Potthead," Malfoy said, while his two brain-dead goons, laughed.

"Oh, can it, Malfoy, can it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Geeze, Malfoy, you've gone here for *five years*, and you still haven't come up with something new…" Hermione said, walking up, beside Ron.

"Talking about new, Mudblood, you've gone here for five years too, and you've still not come up with a new way to have your hair…" Malfoy's gaze turned to look at Hermione and Dumbledore's hands, Hermione hadn't let go of it yet, "Well, well, well… it seems like Potter have gotten a girls friend…" Malfoy scanned Dumbledore up and down, "You're awfully quiet today, Potter, to afraid to say anything?"

Dumbledore's mind swirled slightly, what would Harry do? Wait… that was it… perhaps a bit under the belt but then, Mr. Malfoy had called Hermione 'Mudblood' which was *way* under the belt.

Dumbledore reached out for his wand quickly, while calling out a curse, "Formidas!" the curse struck Malfoy in the stomach, and seconds after that, sliver-ish fur was starting to grow out from Malfoy's face.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Dumbledore, Where had he learnt that? That was a spell not even Hermione knew about.

"Arrgh! Potter! I'll get you for this!"

Dumbledore snickered; sure, he usually didn't walk around cursing people like that, but this time, Malfoy had crossed the line, "Now, Malfoy, what was that about 'new hairstyle'?"

"Well it's good to see that you actually woke up after that portion earlier today, you we're so weak that Dumbledore had to carry you out!"

The usually very calm Hermione suddenly stepped up, slapping Malfoy over his face, "Well, Malfoy, I'm sure that if you was the one who'd drank that portion, you would have been so weak that you would have died the second you took a gulp of it!"

Dumbledore placed his hand onto her shoulder, "Let's go, they're not worth it… and by the way, Malfoy has to go to the library to figure out how to remove the fur, since I happen to know that Pop… Pomfrey doesn't know that spell."

Hermione giggled, and the trio could finally go and have their dinner that Ron had waited for so long.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

Thanks for still reading, R/R, please.


	4. Chap 4

Yellow, it's me again… yes, I'm terribly sorry for the looooong delay; I was being held down by a flue for three weeks… anyway, this is the next chap enjoy.

And of course, thanks to all you readers. And a big thanks to you all you reviewers! :) Especially, you Helion, thanks for letting me 'borrow' your title!

And just a last note to the one who checked my spelling: Yes, I know much well that I had written many things wrong; you wanna know how I do it? I never double check what I write right now, so if someone opened this file and wrote 'Cherry is stupid because her shoes likes to dance with green monkeys', I wouldn't notice. But thanks anyway. 

-Cherry

Ron grabbed his plate while stuffing it with food.

"Aww, Ron… how much can you eat?" Hermione asked while looking at Ron with a disgusted face. Dumbledore had to agree with Hermione on that point, was on his third row of food, and it didn't seem like he would stop eating anytime soon.

"Hey, I'm hungry! I can't help that we had to wait so long for Harry to come…" Ron answered while giving Dumbledore a friendly slap on the back, "you know mate, I think that you're visiting Dumbledore a bit too much."

Before Dumbledore had the chance to answer, Hermione spoke up. "Well, with so many things that you two are doing, the teachers are going to start betting on when the next will be!"

Ron sighed while rolling his eyes, "We're not up to much! You're talking about 'Gred' and 'Forge'." - Fred and George Weasley were known over the whole school for their pranks and stupid jokes. And, the twins were Ron's brothers.

"Well, if the teachers are betting, I can tell them the next time I'm going up to Dumbledore; I have to go there tomorrow…"

"What have you done now, Harry?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yeah, Harry. It sounds like you're trying to beat the record in visiting him."__

 Dumbledore laughed softly, _If__ they only knew._

----------------------------------------------

Harry came down to the Hall for his meal, he was nervous. Well, who wouldn't be if you had to go down, eating in someone else's body? Not Harry, anyway.

"Albus," McGonagall said when she saw him, nodding politely.

"Minerva," Harry answered slowly, while nodding back. Surely, it felt odd walking up to eat with the teachers, even sitting in the middle of the table, knowing that as fast as you would clear your throat, every person there would look up, at him.

Harry sat down while eying the teachers, Snape sat a few seats from him, McGonagall next to him, and the other chair next to him was empty, and there would the Defense against Dark Art teacher sit. But no such teacher was there, yet.

Harry took his plate carefully while eying the food; he wasn't so hungry though, so he just took some ham and started eating.

"Albus," McGonagall started suddenly which almost caused Harry to jump, "how is it with Harry after that accident in the potions? And, what *did* actually happen?"

Harry took a couple of seconds to think before answering, how would Dumbledore say this? "Ah, Harry's fine, and it was just a minor mistake in potions," …_yeah right…, _"Harry took a bad potion, but nothing serious happened," _except that Professor Dumbledore and I switched bodies…_

McGonagall nodded before returning to eat her food.

----------------------------------------------

"Checkmate!" Dumbledore exclaimed while Ron was clutching his head with his hands.

"I can't get this! That was the seventh time in a row! How much have you been practicing today? Yesterday, I won over you on five minutes," Ron said while shaking his head, "Did Neville make a super brain potion?"

"You know that that doesn't exist, Ron," Hermione said while looking up from her large book.

"Well, you can never know."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Maybe I'm just lucky…"

"Yeah, but that thing with a brain potion would explain how you could finish that homework even faster then Hermione, and that's fast!" Ron exclaimed before he got whacked in the head by Hermione and her enormous book.

"Erm…" Dumbledore thought quickly, "Dumbledore gave me a huge hint…"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "Harry… how…?"

"Heh, don' worry about that, Hermione, I'm sure that Dumbledore has a clear mind enough to tell weather or not he should tell wittle 'Arry what to do," Ron said while grabbing Dumbledore into a headlock and started nudging him.

"Arrgh! Ron stop!" Dumbledore shouted, but Ron just continued, and started laughing.

Hermione just shook her head while turning her attention back to her book, "Now where was I? Oh, right, 'Aaron Péres was a known wizard; he lived during the…'"

"Ron… Can you *please* let me go now?" Dumbledore wheezed.

"Oh, right sure," Ron said, while quickly letting Harry go, "So Harry, can you tell me where you learned that spell you used on Malfoy earlier?"

"Yes, Harry! That would be nice to know…" Hermione said while once again dropping the book.

"Oh, you're really that curious?"

"Yes!" Both Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Ah, that is just some easy spell that I used to use on one on in one of my classes that I used to teach when someone wasn't there in time and not paying attention…" _Namely Tom Riddle…Dumbledore mused, and while being lost in thoughts, he didn't note the odd looks Ron and Hermione gave him._

"Your classes?"

"Ah, what? Oh, yes, I mean no, I was just joking."

Ron looked at Dumbledore, doubt clearly showing in his face, "Haha… Really funny, Harry…"

"Erm, right… So, how do you get rid of the fur anyway?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"That's easy, point your wand on the person you cursed and say 'Narog', and the fur will disappear after a few seconds…" Dumbledore said while nodding.

"Cool."

"Well, I'm going to bed, are you coming Ron?"

Ron yawned largely, "Su…" he yawned again "…ure, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Hermione."

"Yes, night Ron, night Harry."

"Good night Hermione…" Dumbledore said while heading of to the dorms together with Ron.

"Ron…" Dumbledore said as soon as they were out of hearing rage from Hermione, "you're wake enough for me to tell you something?"

Ron yawned, "Sure, mate! I always have time for you."

"Good, now listen! You know what happened at the potions?"

Ron nodded, "Sure, I was there…"

"I mean after that, after that I was brought up to the hospital wing?"

"Not really, you haven't told me…"

"Well, you know that potion that Neville did?" 

Ron nodded 

"Well, it was a body switching potion, working so that the first person who touches you, you'll switch body with…"

"Riiight, and you mean with that?"

"I'm not Harry… I better present myself; I'm Albus, Albus Dumbledore…"

 ----------------------------------------------

TBC

Yes, finally, I'm done with another chap, R/R


	5. Chap 5

Oh, no! I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I… I don't even have a good excuse for this, well, I blame school work. You believe me?

Anyway, here is the new chap! Longer then the last once, I hope. Tell me what you think, flames are welcome! I need them too, you know.

Thank you to all of those who've reviewed! I love you all!

-Cherry

"Harry? You… you're kidding, right?"

"Actually, no…"

Ron looked at him, doubt written all over his face, "Right… Now Harry, you've had a long day… You need some rest… or perhaps a visit at Pomfrey. Your are not Dumbledore, Harry!" Ron said, slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I knew that you would react that way…"

"What, you used the 'inner eye'? Don't tell me that you think that you are Trellaway, too!"

"No, I don't think that I'm Trellaway, that's for sure, Mr. Weasley… Now, you want a proof that I am Dumbledore, right?"

"Whatever, Harry…"

"Ah, yes… do you remember when we did the homework, both you and Miss Granger was rather shocked that 'Harry' managed to do his homework, faster then Miss Granger herself? And our little chess game, when I won seven games in a row… and when 'Harry' told you about when he used that spell, when he was teaching, and if I may remind you, Harry is not a teacher, and has never been!"

Ron stared for a couple of seconds, "P-professor… I-I… I'm sorry, sir…"

"Ah, no need to worry, and it's Harry right now, as you can see…"

"Yes sir, errr… Harry…" he swallowed, "Ehem, Harry, how did that happen? That switch I mean…?"

"As I said, Neville made a body switching potion, remember that the Contulate potion is done very similar to the Polyjuice potion…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"But as it was a mess-up between Contulate and Polyjuice potion, it became a body switching potion, which works by touch, as the Contulate potion,"

"Oh, riiiight! Tomorrow, I'll teach you to be more as Harry… you're a bit to Dumbledore-ish…"

"Well, I managed to fool you…"

"Yes, but both Hermione and I were rather suspicious…" he yawned, "which reminds me; why didn't you tell Hermione?"

"Oh, well, I thought that she might have gotten a bit embarrass, you know… it isn't her biggest dream to hug her Headmaster, I'm sure that she's rather proud over that she was brave enough to hug Harry…"

"Oh, yeah, right… now, I want to get some sleep," Ron said quickly while walking up the stairs to the boys' dorm, Dumbledore following closely.

While entering the fifth year's dorm, Dumbledore looked around in the dorm, puzzled.

Ron saw Dumbledore's confusion and pointed over to a bad near the window, "Your bed's over there, Harry…"

"Oh, yeah… right…"

"Eh? What's wrong with Harry?" Seamus voice ran through the room, he was sitting in his bed, looking at Dumbledore, oddly.

Ron sighed out in relief, glad over that he'd called Dumbledore 'Harry', "Heh, that potion made some memory holes here and there, he remember almost everything, he just didn't remember which bed that was his."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, while noting that it was a grey owl, waiting for him on his bedpost.

Dean sat up in his bed, looking up from his book, "That owl arrived an hour ago, it's been hooting almost every five minutes…"

Dumbledore walked up to the owl, "Thank you," he muttered while taking the note from its leg.

The owl hooted happily, before flying out an open window.

"Finally," Neville's voice could be heard, "some sleep!"

Ron nodded while climbing into his bed, "Sleep well, guys."

"MmmHmmm…" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, while opening the note.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope that school is okay, and that the beginning of this year has been easy, and calm… How are you anyway? Neither Snuffles nor I have heard anything from you in a while…_

_Anyway, I thought that I should tell you that I'm coming to Hogwarts in a couple of days, I'm going to start as a DADA teacher again, and Snuffles, my dear dog is coming with me._

_Now, be a nice boy, and every other boring, adult stuff I should tell you._

_See you soon,_

_Remus__ and Snuffles_

_(Ps. Write back, we need to know if you're alive…)_

Dumbledore chuckled softly; he'd almost forgotten that Remus would be the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

He took a parchment and a quill and began to write. After a couple of lines he threw the paper away, remembering that he couldn't write with his own handwriting, both Sirius and Remus would recognize it, and it clearly didn't look like Harry's.

He brought up his wand, "Handstil 'Harry Potter'," he muttered, while tapping the wand on his right hand, he took up a new piece of parchment and began to scribble again, slightly shocked over Harry's untiedly handwriting.

After a couple of tries he was finally happy with the result, he hoped it didn't sound to 'Dumbledore-is', as Ron had called it.

_Dear Remus and Snuffles._

_I'm fine thank you, and the begging of school has been calm, I haven't fought You-Know-Who… yet._

_Hey, that's fun to hear, I hope I'll see you both too, be kind to Snuffles._

_Regards,_

_Harry_

Sure, the letter was short, but he didn't know what else to write, he placed the quill on the floor, while walking up from his bed, sneaking out from the dorm, beginning to walk to the owlery.

----------------------------------------------

Harry was walking around in Dumbledore's office, he was desperately trying to find Dumbledore's dorm, it wasn't easy, though.

It wasn't like it was a large sign blinking: 'Dumbledore's dorm, this way!', but how he wished it was

He placed his hand onto the wall while leaning onto it, he didn't realize until it was to late that it was spinning to left, and as he wasn't to fast about realizing that, he fell onto the floor.

Harry got so shocked, he cried out a yell of surprise, "Whooaaaa…"

Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, screeched out in surprise as well, what was wrong with his master anyway? He had such a tight bond with his master, and even though he still had a bond, it wasn't the same…

"Well, at least found Dumbledore's dorm," Harry muttered while looking into the room. He quickly found a couple of cabinets, while looking to both of them; he found the night robes rather quickly.

While talking out a robe that looked comfortable, he realized that he was going to do the weirdest thing he'd done in his entire life: He was going to change clothes, in his Headmaster's body!

He took of the robes he was wearing, and pulled up the night ones, and changed slowly, "That… was the oddest thing I've ever done!" Harry climbed into Dumbledore's large bed, sighing deeply; he hoped that he'd fall asleep soon.

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore walked into the dorms again, he'd been lucky; it had been so close that Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch had seen him.

Luckily for him, Peeves had flown by, making some noises, saving Dumbledore.

Dumbledore yawned deeply; he was very, very tired. He walked up to Harry's trunk and started to dig around in it. Finally, he found Harry's, a-lot-to-big, pajama.

After changing, he climbed back into bed, and slowly, drifted back into sleep.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

Yep, R/R, pretty please.


	6. Chap 6

Okay, okay… I'm late… again. And, yes, it's a short chapter, but right now, I don't have time to write anything longer. Sorry.

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed! Love you! :)

-Cherry

_"Wormtail!" a snake like man called._

_"Yes, master?" a short man came running._

_"How are the plans coming?" the snake man hissed._

_"E-everything is f-fine, ma-master… Lucius to-told me that-that phase tw-two was don-done… They're just w-waiting for your order to start phase th-three…"_

_"Ah, good," Voldemort hissed, "Phase three will start in four days…"_

_Wormtail__ bowled before running out to tell the rest of the Death Eaters the plans._

----------------------------------------------

Many, many miles from that point, a fifteen year old boy woke up from his nightmare. Harry Potter sat quickly up in his bed, "Voldemort…" he suddenly realized that his scar hadn't hurt as it usually did when he'd a nightmare with Voldemort, or when Voldemort was close by. 

Harry brought up his hand to touch his scar, when he suddenly remembered that the reason to that the scar hadn't hurt might have been because he didn't *have* the scar right now, since he wasn't really in his body.

Harry got up from Dumbledore's bed and walked up to get a glass of water, his nerves needed to calm down a bit.

----------------------------------------------

Dumbledore woke up suddenly, his head hurt badly; it felt like it was about to explode.

Dumbledore brought his hand up to the scar that was currently occupying his forehead. He passed his fingers over it, and felt his fingers get covered in blood; he knew that Harry's scar hurt, but he'd never imagined it to be this intense.

Dumbledore looked around in the fifth year's boy dormitory, and saw Ron in his bed sleeping peacefully. He got up from the bed uneasily and stumbled over to Ron's bed, "Ron… Ron!" he whispered, he couldn't, or wanted, to talk any higher.

"Not now mommy… just five more minutes…" Ron mumbled before turning in his bed, and bringing up his thumb and stuck it in his mouth, and began to suck on it.

If Dumbledore's head wouldn't have hurt so much, he would have laughed, "Ron, please…"

Ron turned in his bed again before waking up, "Prof… I mean Harry? What is it?"

"My… scar hurts…"

Ron gasped, he could now see the blood clearly; it was dripping out from Harry's scar, "Whoaaa… We better get to Dumbledore…" he shook his head, "To tell him about your dream I mean, *Harry*."

Dumbledore nodded, he knew exactly what Ron meant; if he'd gotten the pain, Harry must have gotten a dream again, "Let's go…"

Ron nodded, "Wait!" he walked over to Harry's trunk and after a couple of seconds digging around in it, he found Harry's invisibility cloak, "We better have this thing on, I really don't want to get caught…"

Dumbledore nodded again, before Ron covered them both with the invisibility cloak.

----------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, both Ron and Dumbledore had reached the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office.

"Butterscotch…" Dumbledore mumbled under his breath. The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the entrance.

Ron shrugged before walking in, Dumbledore following closely. Ron took of the invisibility cloak before reaching out to knock on the door.

"Come in…"

----------------------------------------------

Harry had finally found the carafe with water that he'd seen earlier, he took a glass and filled it with water. He drank the water rather quickly. Feeling slightly calmer, he walked out of Dumbledore's dorm, to pet Fawkes, who was screeching silently.

As Harry reached the big, beautiful bird, he heard a knock at the door. Rather dumbfounded, Harry called out a "Come in…" who on earth wanted to speak with him at *this* time? He looked at the cloak on the wall, half past three…? He sighed.

"Hey, Harry…"

Harry turned around, startled. But as he saw who it was he became relieved, "Ron!" he smiled, "So… he told you, eh?" he pointed to Dumbledore.

"Yeah… it's hard to believe, though…"

Harry nodded, "So? What do you want at this time anyway?" he eyed both Ron and Dumbledore until he saw Dumbledore's bloody forehead. He gasped.

"The scar hurts…" Dumbledore touched the scar easily, "That's some intense pain you've got here, Harry. Anyway, you usually have nightmares when your scar hurts, true?

Harry nodded, "I had a nightmare…"

"Ah, just as I thought… Now, would you mind sharing it with me?"

Harry shook his head, "It was about Voldemort again…"

Ron flinched at the name.

"He and Wormtail were talking about some plan, and that phase three would start in four days…"

"I see… well, Harry… To morrow, you'll have to inform the other teachers about this. Harry had a new nightmare, and so on…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good, now, let's go Mr. Weasley before anyone noticed that we're missing… it's not that I don't think that *Dumbledore* will cover for us…" he chuckled.

----------------------------------------------

After that both Ron and Dumbledore reached their dorm again, Ron climbed into his bed again, "wake me up ant six thirty will you? We have to train your 'Harry-ness'…"

Dumbledore chuckled while nodding. Dumbledore nodded, but headed to their bathroom to wash his forehead before walking to bed. He washed his whole face and stared into the mirror, it was rather creepy, to look at yourself at the mirror, but the picture staring back at you isn't the same person as you.

Dumbledore walked out of the bathroom, climbing into his bed. He fell asleep as fast as his head touched the pillow.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

Right… ummm… R/R, please?


	7. Chap 7

Hey look! I've written another chappy! Yay for me! :p Okay, I hope that I've checked over my spelling better this time. I got annoyed after reading my older chaps. Please Read. Thanks to all of you reviewers. :)

-Cherry

Dumbledore woke up a couple of hours later. He lifted his head up from the pillow dizzily. He grabbed Harry's glasses from the nightstand and looked around; Dumbledore quickly noted that everyone else was still sleeping.

Dumbledore glanced on his clock, or well, Harry's clock, the red numbers shined dimly into his face, 6:23. Breakfast didn't start until 8 o'clock. Dumbledore got up from bed, got a pair of school robes from Harry's trunk.

After dressing, Dumbledore slowly walked up to Ron's bed. After finally finding Ron, under the masses of pillows and blankets, Dumbledore shook Ron gently, "Ron…Ron!" he whispered.

Ron just turned in his bed.

"Ron!" Dumbledore hissed, while quickly looking around, hoping that no one else had woken up, and luckily, no one had.

Ron woke up, "Hey, Harry… what time is it?"

Dumbledore looked at his clock again, "Six thirty-five," he answered simply.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Ron asked groggily, before realizing why, "Oh…"

"Yes, not go up will you?"

"Yeah… sure…" Ron said while yawning. He stumbled out from the warmth and security of his bed. He managed to stumble across the dorm, to his trunk to find some of his robes. A couple of minutes later, Ron called out that he was done.

Dumbledore nodded while following Ron out to the common room.

----------------------------------------------

When entering the common room, they both saw that Hermione was still there; sleeping peacefully on one of the couches, with her book firmly in her grasp.

"No wonder that Harry likes her…" Dumbledore whispered, "She looks so peaceful while sleeping"

Ron nodded, "I know… Now, the problem is, how are we going to talk without her waking up?" Ron whispered back, "Carry her back to her dorm?"

"Ah, I would guess so," Dumbledore said, while picking Hermione, book and all, "open the door to the girls' dorm, please."

Ron did as he was told and opened the door. Dumbledore, meanwhile, walked into the girls' dorm, and placed Hermione on the only empty bed, he guessed that it had to hers.

Ron closed the door after Dumbledore sneaked out, "Okay, let's start the lesson…" Ron laughed, "Oh, my, I'm going to teach my headmaster something! I think I'm dreaming!"

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Please begin, Mr. Weasley."

"Right… First of, Harry doesn't say 'Ah, yes' or 'yes' very often, 'yeah' is a more his style," Ron began, "and no 'Mr.' stuff, the only ones he uses the last name on is Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and he still don't use the 'Mr.' stuff, there either…"

For about one hour, Ron sat in their common room, teaching Dumbledore how to talk, and walk, as Harry. After that, the other Gryffindor students walked down to the common room, to read, study and talk before the breakfast and lessons started.

When the other students walked down, both Ron and Dumbledore quickly started to pretend to play chess. Dumbledore pretended to loose, not wanting to make people suspicious why Harry suddenly won against Ron, the champion in chess.

When Hermione came down, the first thing she heard, and saw, was Ron exclaiming "Checkmate!" and Ron's grinning face.

Dumbledore smiled, making Harry's green eyes twinkle with amusement.

Ron grinned largely, even though he knew that Dumbledore had let him win. He couldn't resist grinning.

Hermione smiled, "You two are up early… I'm usually the one who has to wait for you. Are you two ready for breakfast?"

Dumbledore hesitated, but quickly covered in up with a, "Yeah…" and a smile.

Ron smiled and nodded, _That's right professor! Just as Harry would have done! "So, let's go! I'm starvin'!"_

"Ron… you are *always* starving!" Hermione said, smiling innocently.

"I'm not!"

Dumbledore and Hermione just laughed.

----------------------------------------------

Harry had wakened up earlier, and his morning hadn't been the greatest. At first, when he woke up, he had thought that everything was a dream, switching places with Dumbledore and all that. But then, he saw his –Dumbledore's- long beard

Harry sighed deeply while climbing out of bed, "Another day as my Headmaster…" he muttered to himself as he walked up to Dumbledore's closet. Harry quickly decided to wear a red robe with gold stars and moons, "No offence Professor," Harry muttered, "but, what is it with you and stars and moons on your robes?"

Harry walked out from Dumbledore's secret dorm a couple of minutes later. He patted Fawkes before seating himself behind Dumbledore's desk. He looked at all the parchment and other documents. Suddenly he noted one piece of parchment far on the other side of the desk, on which side the students, and other people, sat when they talked to Dumbledore.

That wouldn't be odd, if the other parchments hadn't been placed in tidy stacks.

Harry grabbed that parchment. After reading a couple of lines, he mentally slapped himself for not noting the note earlier.

The note had been quickly scribbled with Dumbledore's neat handwritings.

_Harry, _

_As we didn't get so much more time to talk, I thought that I should tell you some things that might be good to know._

_My dorm is behind the third wall counted from the left side of the door._

It was at this point Harry was mentally slapping himself. Why hadn't he found that note earlier? Harry got through his mental fight and continued to read.

_Second, as you're me, you have to do some work. I'm terribly sorry for this, but, I can't do so much. Just do the things that look easy. And for writing letters, just tap your wand on the hand that you use to write with and say "Handstil Albus Dumbledore", and your handwritings will copy mine. _

_To stop the spell say "Intelli", and tap your wand on the same hand, and your handwritings will match your own again._

_Good luck. I will see you __7:00 pm_.__

_A. Dumbledore._

Harry tapped his wand on his right hand while muttering the spell; he might as well put the spell on now and keep it on the rest of the day. 

And with that, Harry walked down to get his breakfast down at Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------

After a large breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron went to their first lesson; Transfiguration.

They seated down in the front; Dumbledore sat in the middle, Ron to his left and Hermione to his right. They were one of the last ones to enter, so after they had seated themselves, McGonagall started her lesson.

"Today, class, we'll try to transfigurate ourselves," McGonagall told them, "just some bases. As for this lesson; how to change hair color on yourselves."

Dumbledore sighed, that was one of the easiest transfiguration spells in this matter. Well, easy for him, anyway, being an old Transfiguration teacher.

Apparently, his chain of thoughts didn't make him look too interested, as he noted when McGonagall suddenly tapped him on his shoulder, "Potter, can you show us, since you seem to have listened on what I've said," McGonagall started, irony clearly in her voice, "so, can you show us how to color your hair… blonde?"

McGonagall wasn't unfair or mean in anyway, but she was strict. And since Dumbledore hadn't been listening, this was the threatening. She made no exceptions, everyone who didn't listen got through that fate; to show *if* they had listened.

Dumbledore smiled calmly, "Of course!" Ron grinned largely beside him while he got up. "What kind of blonde do you want?"

"Light blonde…" McGonagall answered slowly.

Dumbledore took out his wand, "Nonacspe Blondekuswip" he shouted. In a flash, his hair had turned into a light color of blonde, "will that do?"

Ron grinned at McGonagall while whispering to Hermione, "Blonde is definitely not Harry's color!"

"You can turn your hair color back now, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, smiling uneasily; she had been so sure that 'Harry' hadn't been listening, "Five points to Gryffindor," she then added shortly.

"Nonacspe Normal," Dumbledore said, flicking his wand in the air, and in a flash, Harry's hair was back to normal.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see if you could do something more then that basic change," McGonagall said suddenly, "changing into one hair color is very simple… I want you to change Miss Granger's hair into black hair with red locks in the front…" she wanted to test him again, to see if it just had been pure luck, or if he actually knew these things already.

Hermione stood up slowly. 

Dumbledore grinned, "Yeah, sure thing, Professor…" he raised his wand again, "Nonacspe blackureditfro Hermione," and in a bright flash, Hermione's hair was black and with red locks in the front, "Nice… But I think blue had fitted you much better…"

McGonagall just stared, she hadn't expected 'Harry' to know how to that, and he also had done it better then she would have done if she had to make Hermione's hair black with the red streaks, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor…" she managed to say.

Dumbledore transfigurated one of Harry's books to a mirror, "Here…" he handed it to Hermione, "What do you think? Do you want to keep your hair that way, or should I change it back?"

"I like it, but I would like my real hair color, it feels more natural…"

Dumbledore grinned, which made Hermione feel a bit week in her knees, "Good, I like your real color better… Nonacspe Normal Hermione!"

"Thanks Harry…"

And with that, Transfiguration was over, "We'll continue this next lesson," McGonagall said while all the fifthyear Gryffindors walked out.

 ----------------------------------------------

TBC

Okay Next Chappy, next lesson, capich?

So, um, yeah… Review? Pleeeeease?

Thanks.


	8. Chap 8

Okay, I know I'm late, but honestly, I haven't had the time (plus I had a little block…). So, here's the wanted Potion lesson. I wanted it to be special so, well, I tried. I really hope you like it.

See you.

-Cherry

Ron laughed as he walked beside Dumbledore, "That… was funny. No offence to McGonagall, but you really showed her!"

Dumbledore smiled, "So, what our next lesson again?"

Hermione glanced worryingly at Dumbledore, "Potions… is something wrong, Harry? You usually remember potions."

Ron smiled uneasily, "Remember the potion Neville made? Harry got some memory holes after it…"

"Oh…" Hermione looked even more worried now.

"Don't worry, Po- Pomfey said that my memory will return soon."

When they arrived at the dungeons, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore took their usual seats. Draco sneered as they came close; his face wasn't full of fur any longer, but he was still mad.

"Happy to see that you're still alive, Potter…" Snape's voice greeted them from behind, but before Dumbledore realized that Snape was talking to him, Snape had turned around and was facing the blackboard, "Today class we will try to make the Veritaserum, which I hope everyone knows what it is…"

Surely enough, everyone nodded.

"Good," Snape flipped his wand at the black board, "Here's the instructions. Seat yourself into pairs and begin!"

Dumbledore automatically seated himself beside Ron, knowing that if he sat beside Hermione, she might get a *bit* suspicious if Harry suddenly became great in potions. And, beside that, Hermione had already seated herself beside Neville.

After all, she knew that Ron and Harry would manage without her. Neville wouldn't.

----------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Dumbledore and Ron was almost done. All they had to do was to put the snake eyes into their potion. But the potion itself was already done since the snake eyes only controlled how long the potion would last after you drank it. 

With out the snake eyes, the potion would last about thirty seconds. With the snake eyes, about five minutes, it also depending on how well made the potion was.

Ron was just about to drop the snake eyes into the caldron when Snape passed by.

"I see you two are done," Snape gazed at their blindingly white potion.

"No sir," Ron said quickly, "we haven't mixed the snake eyes into the potion yet…"

"That won't make any bigger difference…" he said smiling smugly, "It looks like you haven't screwed this potion up. But remember 'looks', Weasley, as I know you two, anything might happen," he paused for a second, "Potter. Try it," Snape took a spoon from their table and dipped it into their caldron.

Dumbledore looked uneasily at the spoon then at Ron. Not even Dumbledore had the powers to resist telling the truth under Veritaserum.

Dumbledore took the spoon and swallowed the potion quickly.

"What's your full name?" Snape asked quickly.

Ron eyed Dumbledore silently.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore could feel the truth almost being ripped out of him.

Snape looked amused, "You really are as big headed as your father. Ten points from Gryffindor for screwing the potion up and then five more from Gryffindor for pretending to be your Headmaster," Snape walked from their table and up to Neville's and Hermione.

Dumbledore gazed over at Snape, and Ron was not slow to see that Harry's green eyes now had the same piercing capacity as Dumbledore's blue had.

Ron patted Dumbledore on the back, "That was close mate. At least you didn't have to do that in front of the whole class."

Dumbledore nodded, but didn't stop looking at Snape.

"Stop that! Snape might notice!"

"Stop what?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"The way you look at him. It's that really piercing look that I think only you could manage to do!"

"Ah, yes…" Dumbledore turned his gaze to Ron instead.

Ron gulped while dropping the snake eyes into the caldron. He really didn't like that gaze of Dumbledore's; it felt like he could see every inch of his brain. Well, not his brain per see, but his thoughts and secrets.

Ron gazed over at Hermione and Neville's; he could see that Hermione was doing most of the job. And he fully understood why.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Hermione and Neville, before walking over, "Hello… how is it going?"

"Just fine, Harry… I think…" Neville said, not being at all sure about what Hermione was doing.

"I think it's going alright… all I have to add now is the snake eyes…"

"No, you've forgotten the toad extract and the Venus flytrap root powder. Without those the potion would force the drinker to tell lies, instead of force them to tell the truth."

"Oh… I know, I've read that in the potions book… So silly of me to forget…" she eyed him slowly. Dumbledore smiled, making Harry's eyes twinkle with amusement.

She smiled, seeing Harry's eyes twinkle made her confident, but nervous on the same time. Not over the potion, but over the twinkling itself. She had never seen them twinkle that way before. She was sure she had seen eyes like those, but not Harry's and it made her nervous.

But then, the twinkling made her feel safe and confident.

Hermione dropped the last of the ingredients into her and Neville's potion, making it bubble softly.

Dumbledore grabbed a large spoon and started to steer, "There, now it should work all nicely."

"Umm… Thanks Harry…" Hermione said slowly. She was getting suspicious, how come Harry had gotten this good at potions all of a sudden.

How…?

Snape interrupted her thoughts, "The lesson is over. Pure the potion into your bottles, write your names on it and leave it here on my desk."

Dumbledore did as he was told and placed the bottle onto Snape's desk, next to Ron's and Hermione's bottles.

It was an odd sight to se that "Harry's" potion was clearly whiter then Hermione.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

Okay, I hope you liked it. :) R/R? Pretty please?


	9. Chap 9

Hi, it's me again! I'm very, very sorry for the huge delay. I've had a huge writer's block, and lot's of other stuff occupying my small brain. Can't think of to much at the same time, can I?

I really hope you like this chapter, I know it's short, but I think rather much happens in this short little chappy. Anyway, Read and Review, please. And thank you all who already have done so.

Please, read my other HP fic in-progress. "True Colour" it's, in my opinion, much better than this one.

Have a great read and stay.

-Cherry

When Dumbledore had placed the bottle on Snape's desk, returned to his seat and gotten his bag, Snape called on him.

"I minute, if you please, Potter."

Ron stared nervously at him while muttering "Good Luck". Dumbledore nodded silently.

As the other students had left the room, Snape called him, "Yes Potter. I was just going to tell you that your little stunt to day with the potion should have called for a week's detention. But as the accident was a mistake of mine, see this as your re-payment," Snape glared, "Now, leave, Potter…"

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron waited outside with great patience.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Ron… Harry's been there for… well, a maximum of thirty seconds! What's with you to day?"

"Nothing!" he answered a bit too quickly, "I mean… nothing…"

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ron, "Are you sure…?" she fingered nervously at her wand, "Have… have you also noted that Harry's behaving somewhat odd?"

This time, Ron's answer came both to fast and to high-pitched, "No!" he cleared his throat, "No… no! I mean what do you mean with odd?"

"I just… Never mind…" she continued to finger on her wand. She really wanted to tell Ron why she had become suspicious, but what would she tell him? 'His eyes look different. They twinkle in a different way then usual.'? She sighed. If she said that; why not hold up a sign 'I STARE AT HARRY POTTER'S EYES!' So, she kept quiet.

Seconds later, Dumbledore came out again.

Ron smiled nervously, "So, what did he say, mate?"

"Just that, if it would have been under normal circumstances, I would have gotten a detention…"

"For what? What did you do now?" Hermione asked, glancing at both Dumbledore and Ron.

Ron and Dumbledore exchanged worried looks. Even though Dumbledore hadn't said it aloud, Ron knew exactly what he had meant: The little accident with the truth potion…

----------------------------------------------

At breakfast, everything had gone fine for Harry until McGonagall reminded 'Dumbledore' that Professor Lupin and his dog Snuffles was coming that day after breakfast. That gave Harry quite a shock, which almost caused him to spit out the tea he was drinking.

"Is there something wrong, Headmaster?" she asked, while looking suspiciously at him.

"No, no. I'm quite fine, Minerva…" he answered, "I just swallowed a bit too quickly…" 

McGonagall stared at him, "Right. Now, may I remind you to meet him at Three Broomsticks at eight fifteen?"

"Why, yes. Yes of course," he glanced at his watch and almost shouted out disbelief. It was only three minutes until the appointed time. He quickly gulped down his tea and rose from his seat, "Ah yes. I'll see you later then, Minerva…"

She nodded slowly, and Harry started to leave.

Then the question was; how to get to the Three Broomsticks in two minutes and twenty seconds? There was only few ways to get from Hogwarts: Taking a carriage, but that would take to long. Second was to Apparate, which firstly was impossible on Hogwarts grounds, and secondly; the facts that Harry didn't know how to Apparate as he was too young. Portkeys was completely out of the question as Harry didn't know how to make one and the fact that you had to have a special allowance from the Ministry to make one.

This left Harry to his last, and least favorite, way: Floo powder.

Harry sighed while quickly walking up to Dumbledore's office. When he finally arrived he grabbed one of Dumbledore's many trip-robes and quickly covered himself with it.

Harry quickly searched through the room, looking after some floo powder. He found some, seconds later, in one of the many drawers on Dumbledore's desk.

He took a pinch, while grabbing his wand to the fireplace. He quickly muttered "Inflamari" and looked at the fireplace with a satisfied grin when he saw the orange flames rising. He threw the pinch of floo powder into the fire while crying out "Three Broomsticks!" and walked into the fire.

He felt himself fall like someone had sucked him up with a gigantic vacuum-cleaner. Harry quickly tried to grab his robe around him, so he wouldn't get too covered with soot, but he failed. And before he new it, he felt himself tumble out from the fireplace in Three Broomsticks, almost tripping on his robe, in a not so very Dumbledore-ish way.

He coughed, and pointed his wand at himself before anyone would see him, "Kleen," he managed to cough out. And a second later; he was clean like before.

"Err… Professor Dumbledore?" he heard behind him, "Are you alright?"

Harry turned around quickly and saw Remus Lupin stand there, "Ah, yes, Pr- Remus… I'm quite alright… Why shouldn't I be?" he asked, nervously.

"I… I thought I saw you trip on your robes earlier…"

Harry could feel his cheeks turn red. Now he was happy for the beard, at least they hid the red color from showing, "Oh… Yes… My tailor should have made it shorter, but he never did listen… Err… Yeah."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Right…" he was about to continue when a loud bark cut him off, "Padfoot…" Lupin said warningly.

Sirius barked again and waggled his tail.

"Ah, hello there Snuffles…" Harry reached down and patted Sirius carefully on the head. But Sirius, being the hyperactive person he was, jumped up and down while waggling his tail violently before jumping onto Harry and licking him in the face.

"Snuffles… Stop that!" Lupin shouted, and Sirius promptly looked down to the ground while placing his tail between his legs, "I'm sorry, Padfoot. But we have business to attend to."

"Yes… To my study, then, I presume?"

Lupin nodded shortly.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
